The Trouble With Elm Tree
by xoxDragonKeeper
Summary: A new girl has arrived, and everything's about to change. Emmy Barclay is a very happy girl, if you dig deep enough. Instantly, friendships are carved, but when Emmy's siblings finally arrive at the DG, tensions arise and the relationships between everyone at the care home are tested, and the trouble with Elm Tree is that some people don't know when to stop... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The girl's eyes moved slowly up to look at the house in front of her. She chewed on her lip, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and grabbed her bags, slinging them over her back. Her social worker tried to take some bags from her, but the girl rolled her eyes and pushed her away, walking up to the door.

"I'm sorry, Emmy, but this has to happen." The social worker said, ringing on the doorbell.

"Just leave me alone, _Valerie._" The name slipped from Emmy's mouth with a bitter and coldness that Valerie had never seen before.

"Your brother and sisters will be brought here within the week. But for the first few days we have to see you progressing on your own." Valerie said calmly.

"Whatever." Emmy snapped, and she turned to look at the door as it opened.

"Hi. I'm Mike." An older man said, moving aside. Emmy and Valerie stepped in, Emmy looking around as she did so. "That's Gina." He said, pointing at a plump Jamaican woman with a big smile.

"You must be Emmy. I'll show you your room, yeah?" Gina said, leading Emmy upstairs as Valerie and Mike went into the office.

Gina gently led Emmy into a room with blue walls. "We'll be redecorating next month, so if you don't like blue, you can change it then. I'll leave you to get settled in, babes." With that said, Gina left.

Emmy sat on the bed, letting her bags slide off her. She missed her siblings more than anything right now. She pulled a crumpled picture out of her pocket and looked at it. There was Mia, the eldest, who had black hair and brown eyes, like their mother. Then there was Emmy, second oldest. Then there was her brother Max, nine years old, with black hair and blue eyes. Finally was DJ, six years old, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Emmy smiled and began to unpack, making sure that the picture of her and her siblings was on her bedside table, along with the _huge _family photo in a frame. She plugged in her lamp and her lava lamp, although her lava lamp went on her desk while her proper lamp was on her bedside table.

When Emmy had finally finished unpacking, she just lay on her bed for a bit before hearing a knock on her door.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned back against her pillows. "Come in." she said.

The door opened and her gaze moved over. She saw a blonde girl who was like an older version of DJ, and a girl around Emmy's age with black hair and tanned skin. They both sat on Emmy's bed.

"Welcome to the DG, otherwise known as the Dumping Ground. I'm Carmen." The black-haired girl said. She was wearing quite a bit of pink, but it wasn't _all _pink she was wearing, at least.

"And I'm Tee." The blonde girl introduced. "You're Emmy, right?"

"That's the one." Emmy replied.

"So, are you going to come meet the others? Try and ignore all the questions they ask you, though." Carmen said, grinning.

"Okay." Emmy agreed, and she got up, leaving her room with Carmen and Tee. They headed down to the living room, where hell had broken loose.

Johnny and Tyler were in a fist fight with Rick and Frank trying to pull them apart, Elektra was shouting at Harry, Floss and Jody, Faith was trying to shut everyone up, and Lily was yelling at Elektra.

Tee stepped in, attempting to get people's attention, while Emmy and Carmen giggled and watched from the doorway.

"Guys?" Tee said tentatively. Everyone ignored her. "Guys!" still they ignored her.

Emmy stepped in, folded her arms and yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" instantly everyone fell silent.

Carmen grinned, stepping up beside Emmy. "Nice one."

"Well, when you have to babysit your siblings and a lot of other kids, you have to be loud." Emmy explained to Carmen in a low voice.

"This is Emmy." Tee introduced, smiling at Emmy as she moved back to stand next to her.

"I'm Tyler."

"I'm Frank."

"Faith."

"Elektra."

When Emmy had learned everyone's names, she sat down with Carmen, Tee, Faith, Johnny, Tyler and Elektra to watch Doctor Who. It was the finale, and then they'd have to wait months for the 50th Anniversary.

"_I'm the Impossible Girl. And this is why."_

"Awwwww!" Carmen, Emmy and Tee all said together.

"Shh!" Faith said.

"_No, Clara…"_

"_Well how about that eh? Looks like I'm soufflé girl after all."_

Emmy and Carmen were clinging to each other by this point, getting rather emotional.

"_In fact, you know what? Run. Run you clever boy. And remember me."_

When Clara ran into the Doctor's timestream everybody tensed up, watching her.

"_I don't know where I am."_

"_Clara!"_

"_I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always, there's the Doctor. Always I'm running to save the Doctor, again and again and again. And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there. Right from the very beginning. Right from the day he started running."_

They all sat there, stunned, watching.

"_He's the one who broke the promise."_

Emmy frowned in confusion, and they all gasped as Clara fainted and the Doctor lifted her up.

"_He is my secret."_

"_What I did, I did without choice."_

"_I know."_

"_In the name of peace and sanity."_

"_But not in the name of the Doctor!"_

_Introducing _

_John Hurt_

_As_

_The Doctor_

"WHAT?!" they all yelled, as the episode finished.

"They can't end it there!" Emmy said indignantly.

"Who the hell is John Hurt?!" Elektra demanded.

"Gaaaahh!" Faith said.

"That was just…" Johnny facepalmed.

"But still, there was Clara and Eleven moments in there!" Carmen said.

"That was so cute." Tee said.

"Oh it was." Emmy agreed.

"But now we have to wait till November to watch the 50th Anniversary episode!" Tyler said.

"Did you know, at Christmas, Matt Smith is going to-" Rick began.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"We do not speak of this!" Emmy said.

"Matt Smith is brilliant." Johnny agreed.

"His regeneration is going to be so sad." Faith said.

"I'm going to cry." Carmen said.

"Me too." Tee agreed.

"Me three." Emmy said, sighing.

They all had a feeling that this was the start of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream woke everyone in the Dumping Ground. Emmy jumped up, threw her dressing gown on over her kinda short pyjama shorts and the camisole that I wore with it, and ran from the room.

She was soon joined by Carmen, Tee and Johnny. Harry was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, and a crowd was gathered there. Carmen ran to get Mike and Emmy's mind suddenly woke up.

She bolted down the stairs and kneeled beside Harry, gently straightening him out.

"It hurts." Harry whimpered.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but I promise you'll be okay." Emmy picked up Jeff and made him whisper in her ear. "Jeff knows you'll be okay, too." She said, handing Jeff over to Harry and stroking his hair. "Now listen to me, Harry, and this is what I want you to do…"

When Mike appeared at the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Emmy, sitting next to Harry, and Harry was smiling, despite the fact that he was in pain.

"…And then the big, mighty Harry Jones slammed his fist into Doctor Strander, causing him to fly backwards. By the time the police arrived, Harry Jones was gone, but everybody knew how much of a hero he was. So that was how he saved the world yet again." Emmy finished, as Mike squatted beside Harry.

"Will you tell me another story?" Harry asked easily.

"The ambulance is on the way." Mike said.

"Not just now, sweetie, but I promise I'll tell you another story soon, okay?" Emmy said, stroking Harry's hair. "I'll come see you in hospital real soon. We all will."

When the ambulance took Harry away, Carmen approached Emmy.

"You're great at storytelling! Even better than Lily." Carmen said.

"I bet Lily wouldn't like to hear that." Johnny said, appearing beside them.

"I don't care." Carmen shrugged. "She has to learn not to be such a bitch to people who are willing to be her friends."

"Very true." Emmy agreed, although she didn't know Lily that well.

They all went and got breakfast, and Gina came in, looking serious.

"Is Harry okay?" Emmy asked, causing everyone to fall silent and look at Gina.

"He's going to be fine." Gina reassured. "But he said the reason he was awake was because he couldn't find Jeff, and he was running around, so he tripped and fell down the stairs."

"Jeff was beside Harry when I went to tell him a story." Emmy said.

"Who would have hidden him?" Elektra asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh come on, really? Are you going to blame me for hiding a giraffe in the early hours of the morning?" Elektra said.

"That's true." Tee said. "Elektra's bad at mornings."

"So…the question is…" Carmen began.

"Whodunnit?" Everyone said together.

"Well, we'll have to hear alibis from all of you." Gina said. "Unless someone's willing to confess?"

Nobody did.

"Right then. We'll start with you, Emmy." Gina said, leading Emmy to the office.

"Where were you this morning?" Gina asked.

"Asleep, in bed, dreaming." Emmy replied.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Gina asked.

"Well, um, Carmen, Johnny and I all came out of our rooms at the same time…" Emmy offered.

"I'll have to confirm that with them, but okay." Gina said.

So the day went on, and everybody was asked their questions, and yet they weren't any closer to finding out who had taken Jeff and caused Harry to fall down the stairs.

The kids were all sat in the living room, frowning.

"Those careworkers think they can handle everything just with questions?" Emmy finally asked. "I mean, who would ever confess to making someone fall down the stairs, even if it was an accident?"

"Exactly." Johnny agreed. "But they think nobody has a plan for making up an alibi."

"That's silly." Carmen said, rolling her eyes. "Is there any possible way for us to find out who took Jeff?"

"We must be able to think of something." Emmy reasoned. She headed out to go to see Harry at the hospital.

"You know something?" Tee said thoughtfully.

"What?" Jody asked.

"I personally think I should say, now that you're all here, that the person who did it should talk to Emmy about it." Tee told them.

"Yeah, I mean, she's totally kind and she wouldn't judge at all." Carmen agreed.

Nobody said anything, but it was clear that Carmen and Tee had spoken the truth and put some sense into their heads.

When Emmy got back and went up to her room, she was surprised to see Floss there.

"Is Harry okay?" Floss asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, I told him a long story and he drifted off to sleep. He'll be back home tomorrow night." Emmy said, smiling.

"Emmy?" Floss said.

"Yeah?"

"I hid Jeff because I thought if Harry woke up later and saw he wasn't there and I found him…" Floss looked down. "Maybe we'd be best friends."

Emmy wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that, but she didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Floss in a hug, which the younger girl returned.

"I know you didn't mean for him to fall down the stairs." Emmy said. "Nobody would think that would happen. But you need to tell Harry the truth. Friendship is about trust."

Floss nodded. "When can I tell him?"

"Now, if you'd like. He might be awake." Emmy said.

So they went to the hospital. Well, they sneaked out, so Mike wouldn't go with them.

When they got there, Floss hesitated, but the encouraging smile from Emmy made her feel better. She walked into Harry's room, Emmy close behind her.

"Floss!" Harry said, his eyes lighting up in delight at the sight of his friend. They shared a hug, and when she pulled away, he grinned excitedly. "I'm coming home tomorrow, and they said I'll be able to walk and do things as if I didn't fall down the stairs! Can we play hide and seek the next day, in the morning? Actually, can we play together all day?"

"Harry." Emmy said gently. "Floss has something she wants to tell you."

Harry looked at Floss, still looking happy and energetic. "Really? What is it?" he asked.

Floss bit her lip and the younger girl's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her shoes. "I hid Jeff."

"What?" Harry said, his expression turning from excitement to confusion. "Why?"

"I thought that if you woke up the next day and I found him for you…maybe we could be best friends." Floss said.

Harry looked furious. "I don't want to be friends with _you _any more." He said. "Jeff doesn't like you either."

"Harry…" Emmy began.

Floss started to cry and she ran out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Emmy said, and with that she went after Floss, frowning out of worry for the younger girl's safety.


End file.
